Risks
by Cris Coursey
Summary: Originally I'd written two versions to Tamed, this was the alternate version: may not finish, but has several chapters. At the moment working on a sequel to Tamed.
1. Chapter 1

Cold metal. I felt it, smelled it, tasted it. The four walls surrounding me, trapping me, were enraging me more than any other torture they could have delivered. Even the runt couldn't have irritated me more. I'd welcome his distraction at this point. A little blood never hurt anyone, especially the runt.

They'd caught me this time, but instead of putting me out of my misery, brought me here to 'reform' me. I shut my eyes stretching out on the hard cot, I'd lost count of the hours I'd been here. There was no clock, no window, and only occasional visits from the different 'muties' the old man sent down. The weather witch and runt were the only ones that would attempt to talk, other than Xavier, and they weren't much for my kinda conversation.

I smiled, sniffing the air. Apparently it was time for another session with the old devil now. He was weak, being parpeligic and all, but that damn mind of his made him dangerous. One of these days I'd knock him out and truss him like the meat bag he was, then he'd fear me. The only thing I could smell on him at the moment was frustration.

"Victor?" he inquired as he pulled in front of the glass pane that walled one side. I cocked an eyebrow, but other than that I figured he'd just have to say what he wanted and take his ass on. "I have a serious question for you, Victor." Still nothing. "It appears someone is copying your methods and if you don't want to shoulder the blame perhaps you can help us."

I jerked up to look at him, carefully watching his body language, sniffing the air for hints of the lie. "What ya mean a copycat?"

He leaned his chin in, balancing on his hands, "Exactly that. We've been tracking your kills, but you've been here and they continue. Apparently, there's someone making it look like your work." I snorted. "I understand your apprehension at helping us, but surely you see the wisdom in finding this villian so you don't have more problems than your already faced with."

I grinned, baring my elongated canines, "Fine, let me out and I'll take care of it."

He shook his head, "You know I cannot do that."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Stretching I braced my back on the cold metal behind me crossing my legs in front of me. "Not much I can do from here. Figured you'd use that computer of yours."

"I tried, I thought mutant at first too, but I couldn't pick anything up." He tilted his head in thought. "Do you travel through the midwest often?"

I shrugged, bout as much as anywhere else. So there was someone trying to pin me for their killing, surely they knew the consequences of ignorance. If not, then as soon as I escaped they would. "So you cage me up, try to tame me, and allow someone to continue to make me look bad? Then tell me you want my help, but deny me going to find them? Don't make much sense to me."

"I was hoping you could answer a few questions. Perhaps you angered someone, came in contact with this person, maybe even trained with them years ago?" he watched me, but I only shrugged.

"If you were thinking something like that, why not ask your own 'pet'?" I spat. Logan would know just as much of my 'training' as I would. There were plenty of people pissed at me, true, but the ones I knew were dead at this point. I was Sabretooth, you got mad at me, then you found out up and close and personal what kind of animal I was.

"He says your the only one he's ever met that could do this, but the fact your here and its still happening verifies this is not the case."

"What kind of kills?" I asked, curiousity finally catching me.

He sighed, "Your kind."

"My kind? My kind? Which of my kind?" I shouted frustrated, I killed many ways, enjoying the many forms of maiming and torture. There was always something new and exciting to perfect.

"The bodies are found in the woods, killed with slices to the jugular." He watched me carefully and I grinned.

"And?" There was always more, especially if he was telling me they were 'my kind'.

"Some are harvested." He seemed to hesitate over the word, I licked my lips.

"You mean someone's taking the meat?" He nodded, interesting. "And you tell me this and expect me to do...?" I trailed off, smiling.

"I'll admit, I wasn't expecting much, but I hope I haven't made a mistake in making you aware of the situation." He turned then, his mind wandering from me, but I wasn't ready to leave this.

I cleared my throat, "You know I could hunt them down. It's me they're framing after all, looks like I deserve a chance to find out why."

He gave me a questioning look before gliding away. I grinned, least there was something to look forward to when I got out of this box.


	2. Chapter 2

Anger, frustration, and an overall anticipation hit me first. I stood putting myself in a corner, ready to pounce if need be. Then the familiar smell of Logan and Xavier hinted the air and I relaxed my stance.

Xavier looked unpeterbed as usual, but little Logan looked ready to spit bullets. I grinned daring him to enter my private hell, my cage. He growled and I just maintained my relaxed attitude pushing him farther toward that edge.

"Bad idea Charles." he growled, his sharp brown eyes never leaving me.

He watched me as well, "I have a proposition for you, Victor." I arched a brow, but kept my eyes on the runt. It would relieve a lot of my boredom if he'd just step on in. "Victor!" he snapped. I hid it, but surprise was in me. He'd never been anything other than calm, so something had him rattled. "I need you to listen and listen carefully."

"Go ahead." If it shook him up this much, I had to hear it.

"I've tried to track your copycat, I sent Logan and a team to track him, but something is wrong." He clenched his hands together, "We have pretty much narrowed the theory and believe it is a mutant, but it is unlike any I've came across." He arched a brow, "How would you like to get out of this cage and assist us?"

I grinned, "I ain't no scent hound. 'Sides you got one right there." Logan was losing his personal battle and the admantium claws were starting to poke out, he wasn't far from what I wanted.

"Perhaps not, but I thought maybe a change of scenery might help your perspective." Xavier studied me for a moment.

"So you gonna turn me loose, expect me to come back?" I laughed, even I knew he wasn't that stupid.

"I have a collar to make sure you don't kill any innocent bystanders, and you'll have to come back to get it off." So he wanted me to run on his leash? Possibilities? "It is completly your choice, but you would be accompanied by a few X-men to assist in apprehending this mutant."

"Lemme think on it." I conceded. No use to deny the request just yet, could be my way out.

"Of course." Xavier directed Logan away, following closely behind without sparing me another glance.


	3. Chapter 3

The collar really chafed. I ran a claw under it again, but was reluctant to try and cut it off again just yet. I had tried earlier and the freaking thing sent electrical currents that brought me to my knees. I could wait.

Looking over I studied who Xavier had deemed a fit team for me. Beast, Dr. Hank McCoy, smart, but just as much animal as I was when it came down to it. I was better looking, though, he was covered in blue fur. Then, Logan, with his black leather suit, his pointed hair with mutton chops, he kept his eyes on me more than the surroundings. The weather witch, the black woman who wielded the lightening, she glided up among the clouds to scout the area.

They'd kept the location for the most part to themselves, but it looked to be Kentucky maybe Tennessee with the lush grass and the small bodies of water that had littered the ground before we'd landed. The 'witch' had parked their little jet in the middle of a field, surrounded by trees. It was overall a beautiful retreat, scenting the air I realized it was secluded. There were very few traces of humans and those were faint.

Raising my face to take a deep breath I scented an underlying scent. "Runt? You catch that?" I asked.

His voice couldn't hide the hint of his angry growl, "What?"

"It's female." I scented again, quickly darting to the right. This was her ground. Diving between the trees, I stopped at a pile of leaves. Something had been killed here, two, three weeks ago. A deer, a doe had been butchered here. I dug my hand through the leaves, clawing the loose dirt. "There." The tip of the skull poked from the dirt, "This is her huntin' ground."

Logan stood behind me, motioning to Beast. "You think she's still around? I can't pick her up." I grinned.

"Losing your touch?" He growled, but I just grinned. She was good, she was covering herself well, if it wasn't for me she'd stay hidden. "You head forward, send 'Beastie' left, I'm going try to round the area, see if we can run her out."

He nodded, motioning for Beast. I moved away, following only my instinct and the faint scent she seemed to leave. She'd been here awhile, I could smell some old kills, where she'd relieved herself, where she'd slept. She'd been living here in the woods and from what I could tell might be as much animal if not more than me. I grinned, this was going to be fun.

Then the air shifted, a trace of fear. I smiled baring my fangs, carefully loping to the nearest branch. Pulling myself up through the trees, I hid in the fall leaves. She'd survived out here all winter prepared for another, from what I could tell, couldn't underestimate that kind of daring. I sat still, the fear coming stronger, she knew there were intruders on her domain and she didn't like it. I decided it had been long enough, if I found her I wanted to enjoy it. Never imagined it to be a woman and the possiblities kept getting more intrigueing.

I reached up digging my claws in my neck around the collar and started tearing. Jolt after jolt of electricity ran through my body and I fell to the ground. With a final roar, I smashed the piece to the ground, smiling at the freedom I had finally earned. My laughing eyes raised and the leaves barely moved at the base of the tree I'd been perched.

Taking a defensivee stance I studied them, finding two bright green eyes watching me. I grinned, baring my fangs. "Found you." I growled. A tiny mud covered body sprang before I could do anything but brace my arms, her movements startling me so that I landed on my ass. She was fast and tiny. Claws ripped my forearms, teeth clamped down on my hand ripping and tearing. I used my feet to push her off planting her against the tree. Quickly I pounced, grasping her tiny wrists in one of my hands, pressing her small body to the ground with my knee.

My heart dropped. This was nothing, but a babe. A young girl, she was growling and spitting like a wild cat. Her fangs as long and sharp as my own, claws extended she fought my hold on her wrist. I reached with my free hand and pushed the matted mess of hair from her dirty face. Her eyes startled me the most, green that should make the grass envious. I felt a unexplained kinship with this little creature, and it shook me to my core.

I'd killed women and children, but this wild child was making me feel things I'd never dreamt of. Things I shouldn't be allowed to feel, things that I didn't want. She needed me.

I brushed her face gently trying to remove some of the dirt. Purring in my chest I bent my face to hers, laying my cheek against hers, a soothing gesture. She jerked and clamped her small mouth to my neck. I should've been angry, I should've snapped her, but I continued to purr. She finally lay back, my blood covering her tiny chin. "Calm down pussycat." I whispered. Time lost its meaning as I held her down, soothing her. Her eyes were wide, terrified, but finally her hissing ceased. Her body slowly relaxed under mine. "Shh, pussycat." I moved my knee off her, but kept her body pressed by putting my knees to her sides.

I sniffed the air, blatantly letting her see it. Her fear was dissapating, but it was still there. She watched me, studying my body, my face, commiting it to memory. I grinned, if she was like me then she was going to make me pay for this. Then I noticed blood dripped to her naked chest. I backed off her slowly, maintaining a stance ready to fight if she came at me again. Reaching up I felt the wound where she'd bit me, it wasn't healing. Confusion hit me, but more than anything I was curious about the tiny bit in front of me. She slowly lifted off the ground mimicing my stance, she barely came to my knee. I grinned, keeping my fangs hidden, but held out a hand.

"Come on pussycat." I whispered. She jerked back, but watched me curious. "I can't leave you out here." She still didn't move. "How long you been here?" She tilted her head, she didn't understand. It hit me harder than I wanted to admit, this child had been dumped. I didn't need this, I didn't want to feel sympathy, understanding, I didn't want to feel protective, but she was forcing it. I stood, both hands on my hips. I growled and pointed to the ground in front of me. She cocked her head. I did it again.

Slowly she made her way on her hands and feet in front of me. I felt a lump in my throat as I looked down at her bowed head, she was acknowledging me as alpha, as her dominant. She was running on pure instinct, there was little to no humanity in this slip. I groaned and removed my coat. She didn't fight after that. I wrapped her in my coat and carried her back to the 'muties' jet.

The weather witch signaled for the others coming to land beside me. "It's a girl." she whispered in awe. I grunted. "She's so young."

"She was dumped." I muttered. The black woman's blue eyes met mine and I shrugged again. "She been here awhile."

Storm reached out to brush the girl's cheek, the girl had her eyes closed, but before she made contact the girl snapped at her hand. "Goddess." Storm jumped shocked, she'd nearly lost a finger.

"She don't like nobody." I chuckled, but realized immediatly that wasn't true. The girl had both claws firmly embedded in my body, and I relished it. She wasn't letting me go, and for the moment I wasn't releasing her.

Storm nodded, her eyes were focused on my neck. I merely grinned and moved to board the jet. Logan came, taking a seat across from me. Storm moved to the captain's chair and 'Beastie' sat beside me. He studied the girl, but made no move to touch her.

"She doesn't look old enough to have started puberty." he was talking to himself. I growled in warning.

"She hasn't." I warned. This was only a child.

He seemed to sit back lost in thought, "Her mutations exhibited at such young age, means something traumatic must have happened." I barely heard him, I was too entranced at the small thing in my arms. Her breathing had finally evened out and she lay asleep, her head buried in my shirt, her claws barely relaxing in my skin.

"See she got ya'." Logan growled. He reached to his neck and nodded at mine. I nodded. "Didn't know you'd gone soft Ol' man."

I shrugged, holding this tiny bit relaxed me in ways I wouldn't mull about, but he didn't bother me as much. I adjusted her so her legs could stretch more, but kept her feet carefully away from the man beside me. I wouldn't think about it now, she needed me in ways I could yet explain, and I would be there for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Years later...**

I hated days like this. All Storm would do was preach, preach, preach. A woman couldn't do this, a woman did that, you couldn't eat this, you couldn't touch that, and I sighed. It been drummed in my head since I could remember, and still my body rejected the ideas.

I liked raw meat, I liked it bloody, I liked getting dirty, I liked running, I liked being me. She seemed to want to drown me in being a lady. I didn't care if I fit in, I had friends, and if people had a problem with me then their loss. I fidgeted around in the stiff chair, not only was it uncomfortable, but the dress she'd forced me in was irritating as well. Not only did I have regular classes, but I was denied the pleasure of battling as an x-man. Proffessor Xavier had deemed it necessary until I learned exactly what it meant to be a lady, hence Storm's special tutoring.

I sighed, yet again. She was a beautiful woman, her deep chocolate skin, peircing blue eyes, and her long white hair, she was pure lady. She was also preaching something about wedding ettiquette today, as if I'd ever go to a wedding. Puh-leaze.

She clapped her hands in front of my face. "Are you even listening?" she cocked a delicate brow. I grinned and shrugged. "Where's you head today, child?"

"Miss Ororoe, I'm sorry it's just so beautiful outside." I batted my eyes. "I can't help it." She had her soft spots, who could help if the weather happened to be one of them.

She smiled, "The ground is covered in snow and ice."

"It's gorgeous." I crossed my legs, my eyes finding the tree outside, I loved crawling and laying in that tree. I found myself seeking it often for solitude.

"You say that in the summer too." she cocked her head, but her expression was still soft. I lowered my eyes, now would be my chance.

"Can't we go outside today?" I pleaded. "Please."

She laughed and laid her hand on my shoulder, "You go ahead, but I've got some things to catch up on." I darted from the chair and was down the hall, "Don't forget a coat."

I barely had the coat on as I ran out the door. The boots she'd put me in had heels and forced me to slow my pace, and the dress although thick let the chill winds invade my legs. I grinned, too bad she didn't notice I'd destroyed another pair of her hose. They were too trapping and flimsy anyway. I made my way from the school gates and across the road.

It was woods to anyone else, but to one side was a well worn path. I made my way through it, carefully trying to keep the snow from looking too disturbed. Quickly I came to the small cabin and broke into a run, excitement poured from my body. I leaped from snow drift to snow drift, scattering the icy flakes in a joyful flurry. I couldn't help it, it was my favorite place in the world and my favorite person. Smoke billowed from the chimney and I grinned.

I opened the door careful not to make much noise and slipped in. "Pussycat? What you doin here so early?" his voice trailed from the bathroom. I sighed.

"I was trying to catch you off guard." I muttered. I heard him chuckling and getting out of the water. "What you doin' taking a bath at this time of day?"

"Went hunting." I threw myself into his big easy chair, and waited for him to emerge.

His house was pretty bare compared to the mansion. Just a wooden cabin, four rooms: livingroom, bath room, bed room, and kitchen. He had running water and gas, but no electricity, relying on fires and candles all year long. The living room had his chair, what he called my couch and the large fireplace. The kitchen was pretty normal, Fridge, stove, microwave, and dishwasher. Bedroom had a bed and closet, one dresser. The bathroom, toliet with large tub, but not much else. The only decorations were pictures I'd drawn for him here and there.

I sighed kicking my dress up allowing some of the heat from the fire to invade my chill legs. "I was bored, Storm let me go early."

He snorted, "They let you get away with too much."

I laughed. He stepped out of the bathroom drying his long blond hair as he watched me. He was almost seven foot tall and towered over everyone I knew. His chest broad, over all he was extremly well muscled, and he was covered in a fine golden hair. His hair was as wild as my own and grazed his ass where he hadn't cut it in a while. He'd only stuck on a pair of sweat pants. I grinned at his sparkling brown eyes, "Of course you don't let me get away with anything."

He cocked his head and shrugged, "So what's going on today Kat?"

"Nothing." I muttered. "Just another day."

He threw himself on the couch and the soft cushions seemed to surround him, I was always amazed at how expensive his taste was. He might not have many furnishings, but the fact that couch was over ten years old and held him up and was still as soft as it was meant quality. I kicked his shoulder.

He arched a brow at me, "What 'bout you?"

He shrugged again, leaning up to drape his hair over the couch arm to dry. My mouth went dry as I noticed a scar on his neck, I'd seen it many times, but this time my heart seemed to speed up. He sensed my discomfort and stopped his eyes glued to mine. "Kat?" he growled. I flinched and looked to the fire.

"It's just been a long day." I had to keep telling myself who he was. He was the one who had held me through nightmares, who'd force me to start wearing clothes, who'd taught me to hunt, he was the one that had attended my school events, he was my family. Even Professor X was not what Victor was to me, and I could not allow my feeling to change. I couldn't loose this tie, deep down I knew it was what held me to this world of civilization. I remembered few things, but living in the woods always seemed to come natural to me. Even Logan would bow to my skills, Victor understood me. "I probably need to go."

He shrugged, "It's Friday gal, couch is open." I sighed, when I'd started my menses he'd kicked me from his bed. I think he was more terrified that week than I had been, demanding to know where I was hurt, and having to admit it was only my time had embarassed me, but he'd been truly shook up. He'd offered to build another room, but it had never appealed to me, couch was as good as anything, I already had a room at the mansion.

"How much longer am I gonna have to go to school?" I asked seriously watching him. He sighed, his eyes staring into the fire.

"Your around seventeen by my count, most kids go 'til their eighteen." he seemed bemused with the subject.

I growled, "It doesn't matter! No one knows how old I am, I'm already ahead of the rest of those kids in my studies and Professor's gonna have to fake me a diploma anyway!"

He growled sittin up to watch me, "So?" I was angry, he was showing frustration, and we were fixing to fight. It didn't happen often, but he usually won. I usually ended up pouting back at the mansion, before giving in.

I leaned forward, "So what then?"

He cocked a brow, "Exactly. What do you want?" I shrugged, "Do you want to leave here? Do you want to go to college? Get a job? What would you like to do if you want out of Xavier's school?" He was trying to be understanding, keeping a level tone, but I growled in frustration.

I yanked my hair from its bun allowing it to fall around my shoulders into my lap. I ran my fingers through the dark tresses trying to calm myself. "I don't know." I whispered. "I know there's more, I feel it." I paused looking to my lap, "I don't feel right anymore and it seems to get worse every night, like I'm missing something." My voice was growing softer, but he of all people I felt needed to understand.

Immediatly I picked up his fear, the scent lodged in my brain and I looked up to his wide brown eyes and regretted what I had said. He searched my face and I scented the air again, this time there was another more unusual musky scent and he paled. "You need to go." He growled. My mouth dropped and I slowly moved to the door putting my coat on.

He had never asked me to leave, he'd never feared me, and all I wanted to do was cry. "I'm sorry." I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek. He was up in seconds wrapping me in his arms, pressing me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his soft furry chest and cried.

"Ahh, pussycat." he murmered against my hair. "It's alright. You didn't do nothing." His hands rubbed my back in gentle circles, his fingers pulling my hair back from my face, I listened to as he emitted a soft purr that immediatly soothed my frazzled nerves. I had always found a certain solace when he held me this way, I would having nothing if he was to leave.

"I didn't want you mad at me." I whispered. "I just don't understand what's going on."

He grunted. I always felt safe with him, I never questioned it, never looked for anyone else's approval, and to lose him would be worse than gnawing off my own legs. "Katharina, you need to talk to Xavier. Decide what the best path would be for you."

I pulled back looking into his eyes, "I'm talking to you?"

His brown eyes twinkled, "Yes, but I'm taking the high road and steering you to him."

"Why?" I questioned. He quirked a brow and laughed, then helped me with my coat. I stepped out the door and turned to see if he would answer my question.

He shrugged, "Because I don't want to be selfish this time."

I laughed, "Your never selfish." He had given me anything I could have ever wanted, usually more than I expected. His eyes darted, and his body tensed.

"Go home, I'll give Xavier a call talk to him, then y'all can sit and work this out." I nodded, waving as I made my way back to the school.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, Katharina?" Professor sat behind his desk watching me with his dull brown eyes. I had known him long enough to know it was not a bored expression, more of a thoughtful look. He was smart, being a telepath and all, but for some reason he would laugh and say I was one of very few that could surprise him.

I had changed into my jeans and sweatshirt, giving myself time to gather my courage, but it seemed I hadn't took enough time. I shifted moving my legs under me, "Victor thought I should talk to you."

He nodded, arching a brow. "Where would you like to begin?"

I looked out the window avoiding his eyes, "I'm not happy here. I want out."

"He mentioned something about that." Xavier's voice trailed off. "Do you have a certain plan in mind?"

I shook my head, it was more of a burning instinct. It was constantly telling me there was more and I was missing it. It seemed to get worse and worse and harder to ignore. "I've excelled in my studies, even Hank'll tell you."

"Dr. McCoy will tell you." he corrected. I looked at him then, grinning allowing my fangs to glisten. He never flinched at my more animal characteristics, nor had he treated me any different than anyone else. I had a deep respect for the man, a certain love. He'd helped raise me after all. He sighed, "I'm well aware of your academics, and yes you do deserve to graduate. I can get a diploma, a social security card, and even a driver's license for you..."

"But?" I questioned, knowing there was more.

"But what are you planning to do? Do you wish to live here? Your more than welcome and you know that. Do you wish to get an apartment? I can help you set that up. College? What is it you want, Katharina?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just know I'm missing something and its not in this school."

He seemed to sit back and study me for a moment, "Your between seventeen and eighteen now and I'd say your as much of an adult as anyone else." He sighed, "Perhaps, we should discuss what it means to be a feral female."

I shrugged, "I know bloodlust, claws, teeth, super senses, yaddah yaddah yaddah. Don't you think I've lived with this long enough I got a clue?"

He smiled, "Perhaps we've sheltered you a little much." He glided his chair around the desk to come up beside me, taking my hand in his. "Have you never wondered why you weren't interested in boys like the other girls? How you've always kept to yourself and been perfectly fine?"

I shrugged, meeting his eyes. "I'm happy being me. I don't wanna change for anyone, I got you, Ororoe, Hank, Logan. I don't need friends."

"And Victor?" he asked.

I smiled, "Of course I have him."

"You've never been social with people your own age, even sweet Jean is put off by you. Have you never wondered? Haven't you ever wandered why you haven't even had a crush?" I blushed and shrugged.

"Jean is scared of me, so are the rest of them. I don't need that, don't want it, and I like keeping to myself. 'Sides ain't no boys here interesting." I admitted, never flinching.

He smiled, "Its not a bad thing Katharina. You remember how you were found?"

I grinned, "Yeah, tore Victor up."

He smiled, quickly looking out the window. "It was more than that, you felt an instant connection to him." I shrugged, of course I loved my lion. "I honestly don't know if I should be the one to discuss this with you, I even told him he might." I watched Prof' carefully, I could smell a trace of aprehension which was highly unusual for him. He had learned long ago to mask his scents where I didn't catch them.

"Discuss what?" I murmered. My insides clinched and I didn't know if I would like what was coming.

He moved back around the desk, "It might help to have a female, would you like me to have Ms. Monroe come in?" Ororoe? Must be serious, but I shook my head. Best be out with it cause I was losing my courage faster and faster. "Well, you see there aren't a lot of females like you." he cleared his throat, perching his elbows on the table to prop his chin up. Sweat beaded his upper lip and his breath hitched, nerves were affecting him now. I crossed my arms across my chest, fearful of what was coming. "It seems when they are around your age, or younger even.." he swiped a hand across his mouth. His eyes seemed to take a loss, wandering around the room, everywhere but me. "Well, they find a mate."

I gasped, "You mean like an animal?"

He seemed startled, instantly holding both hands up in a placating gesture. "I'm not calling you an animal, but your mutantion is animal in nature." I hissed rising to a stance in the chair, it was more defensive than ready to pounce, but he seemed to quickly lose his cool demeanor. "I have to explain, Katharina, and you being a young woman like you are I find myself in a unique position." He sighed, "Maybe I'll get Storm after all."

I hissed, "That's the reason you've been having her drill me about being such a decent little lady isn't it?"

He shook his head, firmly stating, "No, you were a little... "he searched for a word. "Untamed when you came here, and I'm trying to teach you how to fit in to a normal society if you wish too."

"Normal!" I all but screamed. He sighed, sitting back. He cocked a brow patiently waiting for me to regain my composure, but it wasn't coming so easy to me. "I am normal! For me this is normal! I like the way I am! I don't want to fit in to what you call normal! And if my mate is going to be normal to hell with him too!" I panted.

"Well, pussycat, I've been called many things, but hardly normal." the familiar growl chuckled behind me. I turned to see Victor, but my ability to comprehend had fled. I looked to the Professor for help. He stank of relief and could not hide a small smile.

"I believe you might want to sit with us Victor, I'm not going about this very well." Xavier motioned to the chair beside me.

Victor's long legs were emphasized by the tan leather leggings he now wore and even in the snow he'd only stuck a leather vest on baring his furred chest to the elements. I couldn't help myself, but felt a mingling ache and relief that he had came. His moccassians made no sound as he stretched into the chair beside me, taking a relaxed stance. His legs lazily in front of him, his arms crossed propping his head up. He shut his eyes, but I knew he was aware of everything in this room and probably the first level of the mansion.

"I'm not picking a mate." I stated. It didn't come out as firm as I would like it, but it was said.

"Course not Kat." he grumbled. I grinned at Xavier, if Victor said I didn't have to, then I wasn't going to.

Professor smiled and glided out from behind the desk, "I believe I'll let you take over Victor. If you need me I'll be in the living room." I watched him out the door before turning a triumphant smile to Victor. He was still lazing without a care in the world, so I lunged onto his stomach.

With a slight oomph he caught me, pulling me to sit in his lap. I laughed, but nestled down. "We need to talk."

"No, there's been 'nough talking." I purred against him. His soft purr was instantly calming, his heartbeat against my hand reassuring, and I was wickedly comfortable basking in his heat.

"No, there's not been." he grumbled. I shrugged, but refused to move. He pulled me close with one arm, sitting up so he could look at me, and I pouted softly. "You don't have to find a mate." he announced again. I couldn't help, but grin, then my world came crashing. "You chose one long ago." I frowned, trying to pull myself away, but he tightened his grip.

Tears stung my eyes, and Victor pulled my head to his chest increasing his purrs. I gripped his vest to me and let the tears fall. "What if he doesn't like me?" I whispered. He chuckled.

"He loves you pussycat." he assured, but I thought this the musings of my best friend and cried harder. "You might not like him though." I jerked back, he had known. It finally hit me he had known.

After the first wave of shock, I finally managed, "What's he like?"

Victor shrugged, his eyes leaving mine watching the floor. "He's a killer, an assassin. He enjoys it, he's raped, killed, tortured, he's not a very good man." I shivered.

"If he's so terrible why did I choose him?" Victor finally met my eyes. His brown eyes softening, his fangs flashing in the fading sunlight.

"I don't know, darlin'. I don't know." I could smell fear coming from Victor and immediatly sought to soothe him as he had me. I rubbed his chest with one hand and let my hand rub his arm with the other. Turning I braced my legs to either side of him, burying my head against him again, purring softly like he'd done for me.

"He loves me?" I asked after I felt him relax. He pulled me tighter against him, his strong arms made me feel safer than all the guns, knives, and walls the mansion could provide.

"Yep." he said without hesitation. "Tryin' his damndest to change for ya, but it's going slowly."

I shrugged, "You think he'll be dissappointed I'm not a lady?"

"Nothin you do will dissappoint him." He let his thumb run up and down the base of my spine and I melted against him finally. "In fact, he'll find you perfect for him."

I sighed, like this I would believe anything he told me. He seemed content to hold me and I was satisfied with the current arrangement so we watched the sun dissappear. Neither of us moved, both able to make the sillihoutes out in the dark. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"Your not getting it pussycat." he muttered.

I laughed softly, "Perhaps, I'm trying to ignore it." Let the world continue around us, and we would hide here in the dark.

He groaned, "Can't ignore. You marked him and now your body is looking for its own mark. Your aching for him."

I shrugged, he made it sound all important. "How did I mark him? Why didn't he mark me if it was all that?"

"You were too young." he whispered in my ear. His hot breath teasing my neck, "You bit me." It was instantanous. Like ice had been dumped over my body. What he'd just said, what he'd said when he'd came into the room, the way my body responded so naturally to him. I flew from his lap, perching on the desk, hissing.

He chuckled and relaxed back to watch me. "Disappointed?" I had no clue how to respond to that, but I could smell his fear, his apprehension, and that other musky smell I had caught earlier. My senses seemed to go in overdrive and heat pooled between my legs, angering me in ways I had never dreamed possible at this man.

He stood taking a step behind the chair, his eyes narrowing, he sniffed the air letting me know he'd sensed the change. Then he smiled, and his eyes darkened to the black signaling his animal. "I take that as no." I pounced, landing against his chest, throwing us both to the floor. His healing was better than mine and I didn't hesitate to dig my claws in, but the blood only sent me farther over the edge. I moaned before I could stop myself and he laughed. He lay under me his arms to the side, watching my every movement, trusting me to not rip him asunder. I pulled off him slowly, crouching in the floor beside him.

"Why'd you never tell me?" hurt lanced my voice, but I had never hid anything from this man, no use starting now. He knew all my secrets, all my flaws, and dreams.

He shrugged, propping his head up to watch me. "Give you time to figure out what you wanted."

"Why now?" I whispered.

He grinned, "Your body is guiding you. You never worried bout college or anything, but it was like you knew there was a place for you. Well, I'm here now. I'm telling you now." His eyes glistened even in the dark, "Your place is beside me pussycat."

I growled, taking a step back. "What if I don't want it?"

He rolled then, quickly catching me and pulling me to the floor under him. "Don't you?" He whispered before bending to lick my neck. The act sent erotic shivers down me and I felt damp, hot, and unsure. His lips worried at my neck before moving to my jaw. Then finally stopping less than an inch from mine. "Don't you?"

I purred, "I don't know." He chuckled, but lightly kissed me. I wanted more, I wanted him to press against me, to devour me, and he was gentle and unobtrusive. "I'm not sure."

He nuzzled his mutton chopped cheek with mine and I moaned. His hair creating a soft barrier where it was only the two of us, so close. "Tell me true."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer, but he refused to budge. I wrapped my legs around his middle pulling myself closer to him and he groaned softly into my hair. I smiled and returned his attentions. Licking his neck, nibbling softly before kissing his jaw. I held myself to him off the floor and pressed myself against him. "Is this the way it's supposed to be?" He nodded, his eyes watching mine. I felt powerful, but then I seemed to wilt back to five minutes ago.

I eased off him, and scooted back and away. He never moved, his eyes just watching, letting me go. "I don't know what to do."

He growled, "I'll show you." His expression spoke volumes, and my body responded in ways I'd never known.

I blushed and looked away, "Not that, I mean about the mark and all."

He dropped to the floor, laying on his stomach. "You don't have to do anything. Already been done." I nodded, but it still was a bit of a shock. I mean finding out my best friend had been hiding all these years he was my mate and everyone knowing it was a little out of the norm even for me. "I love you Katharina."

I smiled, meeting his onyx eyes, "I'm scared Victor."

He nodded and stood up. Coming over to me, he held out his hand. I stared for a moment before taking it and allowing him to pull me to his side. He held me there, pulling me against him. I gasped and he bent forcefully pressing his mouth to mine.

I moaned and felt my teeth scrape his bottom lip, blood seeped into our mouths and he pulled me tighter against him, shoving his tongue against mine. His heat, his tongue, his blood sent waves of pleasure through me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He groaned and I dug my nails into his shoulders in a unknowing plea for more. He pulled away, his breathing ragged and put his cheek to mine. "Go home with me. We'll pack you tonight, we'll stay at the cabin until your comfortable, and we'll go anywhere you want." I sighed and released him. He let me go, but I just stood there.

"Tonight?" I questioned.

"Definitely." he murmered. I giggled and shrugged heading toward the door.


	6. Chapter 6

She was here. I carried her bags to my room and sat them on the bed. I ran my hands through my hair, and studied the area. It was our room now, she would soon sleep beside me as my mate. I groaned at the thought. Then quickly I started picking up the discarded clothes stashing them in the bathroom, making the bed, and then I felt a total loss. Even from here I could smell her, taste her, she was afraid, nervous, excited, and I had no idea how to make her more comfortable.

After all these years, I was nervous to approach my pussy cat. The poor thing had been furious, upset, shocked, and it reminded me how truly young she was. I didn't want to scare her or ruin this, tonight was special. I wanted her to treasure it. I had formed a unshakeable control and now I had to test it. I wanted nothing more than to go in there throw her to the floor and claim her as mine as both a man and animal. I couldn't do that to her, she was my everything. Over the years I had come to realize that and realize what it meant to care for someone so deeply. It hadn't been as hard as one would think, but for her I would not ruin it by a simple mistake. I would ease her into this, she was young still, wild, and she needed patience. Her body had signaled our time was now and I was relieved.

She'd grown into a beautiful woman. Tall, healthy, long legged, and those damn eyes haunted me. Her hair was dark brown and she kept it long, her eyes were still as bright and extrodinary as that first day, her whole body called to me. Since she'd became a woman her breasts had blossomed, her curves had rounded out, and I found myself more and more attracted to the imp.

I groaned and grabbed some flannel bottoms from the dresser, might as well face her, I had never been a coward. "I'm gonna shower." I announced waiting to see what she would do. She simple sat cross legged in my chair and nodded at me. "You okay?" She nodded again. I shrugged and went distract my body from the painful throbbing of my cock with cold water.

**Just working on this off and on. I'm just going back over Unleashed, and Trinideanfan is looking over it as beta, so I'm not sure what to really write about next. So I'm working on this off and on, not sure exactly where it's going so don't want to do much with it until I figure it out. If anyone has any preferences of what kinda story they'd like to see me write, I'm open to suggestions. Otherwise I'm just playing around with what I've already got until another idea catches my attention. Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

I came out drying my hair, she hadn't moved. I sighed and leaned against the door frame, "You gonna sit there all night?"

She cocked a brow, "What would you like me to do?" Her voice was husky, and I caught the scent of her desire in the air. My eyes widened, but I refused to let that part take over. I wanted all of her, not just her animal, she would come to me. It took every ounce of my control to take my eyes from those silky pink lips.

"Get ready for bed." I threw the towel back to the bathroom and made my way to the bedroom.

I sat against the headboard and watched as she came in. She eyed me carefully before moving to her bags, grabbing a gown and some other necessities.

"Showering?" I asked. Even though both our mutations were considered more catlike, we both seemed to enjoy batheing.

"Yep." She grinned as she darted out the door.

I groaned covering my face with my hands. This was worse than preparing for battle, I'd never been so aware of so many disasterous outcomes. My body was already responding to her even as I fought like a wildman to control it. My mind was bouncing with ideas on how I would take her, how I would claim her as mine.

It seemed all the years of frustration, of maintaining a normal lifestyle, of not feeding the lust for the blood or sex was coming to a head. I wanted her screaming my name under me, hot, sweaty, naked... Hell with it!

I jumped out of the bed, walking through the living room, straight out the front door. The icy chill hit me hard, but my blood still boiled for the delicious woman in my shower. I growled, I had ignored the urges for so long, it was so close that I could taste it. I couldn't ruin it now, I couldn't scare her, I couldn't unleash myself yet.

**Sorry so short, I promise the next one is already a whole lot longer, but I'm trying to get ahead before I post anymore. **


	8. Chapter 8

I looked in the mirror and wanted to crawl under the sink. Here I was going to be with the man of my wildest dreams, gonna be a mate, and I still looked every bit the way I did a day ago. I still felt young and stupid, I looked young and stupid. I had the pink silky gown on, one Ororoe had bought me, and I looked girly.

Tonight was going to be special. It was the night I would lose my innocence and become a woman. I needed to be sexy, seductive, alluring, like one of those girls out of the magazines. One that bent her leg just right and men drooled, I should have had the black and red lingerie, something lacy and taunting, but no. I had pink silk covering all the good parts and ribbons tied in bows on the front and sleeves. Yeah, I was sexy alright. I snorted.

I put my hands under my hair lifting it, pouting at my reflection. I was not meant to be sexy was my only conclusion as I dropped my hands. I braced both hands on the sink, staring into my green eyes. I knew how this worked, I'd seen it in the movies, I'd learned it from the books. This was going to be romantic and memorable, something Vic' and I would both treasure for the rest of our lives.

Oh God! What if I wasn't meant to be someone's lover? What if I was terrible? What if I farted? Oh, no I couldn't do this! I would screw it up like I did everything else! It was inevitable!

The fears were starting to swirl in the pit of my stomach and I felt like puking. I couldn't do that either, because then I'd taste and smell like it. I took several deep breaths bracing myself. Victor had raised me and he hadn't raised me a coward, I could do this. He wanted me, I wanted him, I could do this. Everybody did this, it couldn't be that hard.

I stepped from the bathroom, quickly approaching the bedroom. Stepping inside, I was shocked to find it empty. Okay, I could handle this. I moved my bags from the bed to the corner, then sat down on the edge to wait for him. Sitting there didn't do me any good though, I was starting to debate whether or not he'd changed his mind. I was also starting to think about all the things that could go wrong. What if I had to pee? What if he didn't like it? What if he decided he didn't want me afterwards?

I mentally scolded myself. Victor had always been there for me, this was just something else to learn from him. He'd always been patient and understanding, he'd be no different after this. Would he?

Thankfully, he stepped into the room breaking my thoughts. He was soaking wet.

"What happened?" I asked jumping to go to the bathroom. He grinned at me, his fangs flashing, as I passed. I grabbed a towel and came back to see him bent over pulling his pants off. I'd seen his ass before on accident, but now it seemed to mean something else as I realized he didn't wear underwear.

He chuckled standing up, but not turning to face me. "Towel?" he held a hand over his shoulder. I passed it to him, and my hand trembled. I wanted to move around to see what he looked like down there, but was too afraid he'd take it wrong.

He wrapped the towel around his hips before turning to me. He cocked that blonde bushy brow of his and I felt my breathing finally start to relax. This was my Victor, there was no need for worrying about this. He'd always been here for me, he'd be here after. "You okay?" he purred.

I grinned, then flung myself against his chest. It took only seconds before I bounced back, my body protesting at touching his icy skin. "What the hell did you do, go outside?" I shrieked.

His laughter boomed off the walls, "Yep."

"Idiot." I teased, going to the bed. I pulled the covers back, but looked at him. His eyes were hooded, and he wore an expression I wasn't familiar with. "Does it matter which side?"

"Nope," his voice was husky and I found my body starting to tremble and ache with that delicious heat again. I crawled in quickly, sitting up against the headboard to watch him.

He didn't move, but his eyes met mine. "You ready for this Katherina?"

I nodded, somewhat unsure.

He moved around flipping the light out. The moon shining through the window didn't light up the room very well. It didn't matter though both of us could see in the dark fairly well, but as he came around the bed I looked away. I was curious to see him completly naked, but scared I'd back out if I did. I didn't move as he crawled into the bed. The mattress shifting beside me, the tug of the blankets, the little things seemed to tug at my already frazzled nerves.

I'd slept with him before, we'd shared the same bed lots of times, this wasn't any different. Who was I kidding? This was completly different. He started purring and I relaxed again. I finally looked over to find him sitting, covered up, watching me.

"You okay?"

"Yep." I answered quickly. He smiled, reaching over to brush his large hand against my cheek. I was unsure what to do with my hands, so gripped the sheet. He was a handsome man, there was no denying that. He might have been older, but damn he was melt in your mouth hot! Sitting here, so close, knowing what was fixing to happen my mind seemed to shut down again. What did he want me for? What if I wasn't good enough for him? What if something better came along.

Victor pulled his hand back, a low growl coming from his chest, I started to leap from the bed. He jerked me back, turning me to face him. I sprawled atop him, pushing myself up with my hand. The sheet seperated me from his lap, but I could feel his cock pressing against me. I moved away from it, terrified I'd already screwed something up. He snarled and pulled me back against him.

"Are you okay?" His voice was low and deep, rough enough to soothe any female, but I could hear an edge of anger to it.

"Fine." I squeeked.

He purred, but his eyes were narrowed. "Be honest." he stated firmly. Then in a softer tone, "It's me Katherina, talk to me. I know somethin's going on in that head."

I sighed, giving up. I should've thought about that, he could sense it in my smell, even if I was acting normal. I inched up on his lap, laying down against his massive chest. My fingers playing with the fine blond hair, anything to take my mind of what was actually happening.

"Pussycat, please." he purred, he bent down nuzzling against my hair.

"What if you don't really want me? What if it's just the mutation thing? What if I'm no good? What if something better-"

His chest shook, vibrating me. I wanted to crawl under a rock, to disappear from the face of the planet, to be any where else. Then he was laughing out loud, I pulled away upset that he was laughing at me. He just jerked me back, his clawed hand grabbing my chin. I sat staring at his grinning face, still upset that he had found any humor in this situation.

His thumb stroked my jaw, "I love ya Kat', your perfect."

I had to look away, but he held my face firmly in place. He moved, pressing his lips softly against mine. I didn't respond, afraid at first. He pulled back, "Ain't a mutantion thing."

He kissed me again, a little more forceful. I started to respond, but he pulled back again. "You'll be fine." Then bent claiming my lips, his tongue darting forward, teasing my own. I moved my hands to his shoulder, my mind only on the things he was making me feel. Then he pulled away, this time sitting me back away from him. "If your not comfortable, we can wait."

I wasn't sure if I could stand anymore of this. Knowing it would happen, but not sure when. "I wanna do it now."

He chuckled, "Well, I'd like for it to be more than 'it', pussycat."

I stared at him, "If we don't, I'll just worry over it until we do."

He sighed, "It's nothing to worry about." I started to open my mouth, but he pressed his palm over it. "No, listen." I could smell the arousal, the frustration, the fear coming from him. It hit me hard, I'd been so worried over my own reservations I hadn't stop to consider he might have some of his own. I reached over taking his hand in mine, trying to purr for him, trying to soothe him.

"It's a confirmation of our love Katherina. It's like a seal to being mates, the final approval. If your not ready to accept that, then I'll wait." He cocked his head, a grin lighting his face. "Rather have you naked and hollerin' my name, but I can wait fer ya."

"I don't wanna wait for you Victor." I purred, my hand tightening on his. "Just show me what to do."


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Contains fluff. Adult Content, please skip if you don't like or are not old enough. NC-17 rating pretty much. If you don't like fluff just know they make love and move on to next chap when I post it.**

She sat there cross legged staring at me in expectation. Her hand was clammy in mine indicating fear, but my beast didn't respond as it normally would have. No, this time it was in agreement with my mind that we had to calm her. My body was responding to her sight though! She sat there in her soft short pink down, ribbons adorning it; she looked like a piece of sweet candy ready to be unwrapped and savored. With that thought I realized she would be the death of me.

I groaned, sitting up. She moved further back to her side and I felt like a real idiot. It wasn't like I'd never had sex before, but I hadn't never had a virgin willingly, let alone worried about pleasing her.

"Kiss me, Kat'." She moved closer, pressing her lips to mine gently. I counted to ten in my head as she pulled away. "Now c'mere and let me kiss you." She held herself back, but brought her lips closer to mine. I pulled her in my lap and attacked her lips, giving her no time for these idiotic thoughts she kept having. Better than her? Wasn't possible. A mutation thing? Seriously, I was the fucking Sabretooth, if anyone was in control of the mutation it was me. I growled as her soft tongue finally started to respond to my gentle probing. She shuddered in my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck and I felt like could pound nails with my cock it was so hard. The little minx had more charms than she gave herself credit for. She didn't seem to notice thank goodness or I was afraid she'd started backing off again. I couldn't have that. I flipped her over, laying her beneath me on the bed.

I moved to kiss her neck, to taste her skin with my tongue, and enjoy the soft gasping sounds she made as I touched and caressed her body. She moved her legs, constantly unable to get comfortable and I grinned with delight at the smell of her rising arousal.

"Kat'?"

"What Victor?" her voice was loud and almost shrill as she forced the words out.

"I love ya 'Kitten', but I need this gown off." She nodded, but didn't move as I continue to lavish attention on the soft skin around her racing pulse. I growled in frustration, finally taking matters in my own hands I ran my claws down the soft material, ripping it from where it rested at her breast to the hem. She gasped, but didn't protest.

I held myself off her, looking down to study the beautiful woman that was fixing to be all mine. She was flushed, her eyes wide, her pupils dilated, and unable to stop her nervous movements. Her hands still rested at my shoulders, clenching uncontrollably, but it only made me more determined to make her moan.

I carefully used my claws to move one side of the gown over, revealing a small breast already hardened at the tip with her need. I took a deep breath as I looked farther down to find the prettiest pair of pink panties I'd ever witnessed in my life.

"Damn your fuckin' sexy!" I growled, willing myself to hold back, to stay in control long enough she enjoyed it. Her purr answered me and I felt my hips press naturally against her leg, her purr stuttered a moment before continuing. "That's right, 'kitten', purr for me."

She ran her hand up into my hair, drawing my attention back to her face. "Only for you."

"Only for me." I confirmed before bending to press my lips to the sweet flesh of her breast. I swirled my tongue around the sweet treat before carefully pulling the nipple into my mouth and grazing it with my teeth. Her hips bucked and I felt a moan rise in my throat at the pleasure she innocently gave me with her responses. I suckled the small nub before placing a lingering kiss and moving back away to see her face again. Her eyes weren't wide now, no she was watching me, her lids covering the green orbs, but her lips parted and her whole face indicating pleasure. Good.

I blew softly across the wet nipple and she gasped, her hand clenching in my hair. I chuckled. "I want ya Kat', but I'm gonna make it good for ya so yer just gonna have to suffer for a moment."

"I love you Vic'."

"I love ya to." I moved the other side of the gown over and treated that breast with the same attention as the other. I put my weight on one arm, taking turns at teasing both breasts, while moving my hand carefully around to divest her underwear. She was so in tune with the attention my mouth was giving her, she didn't even notice. I moved slowly down, licking her stomach, her scent coming stronger as I moved closer.

I stopped, positioning myself between her legs, forcing them apart. I had to stop as I stared at her soft tuft of curls, her glistening womanhood, and the sweet delicious scent I could already begin to taste.

"Victor, I don't know about this." She was starting to get scared; her fear was starting to mix with the desire. I pulled her leg over my shoulder, reaching up and grasping her hand.

"Trust me Kat'. Let me taste you, I've wanted to for so long." I could smell the effect of my words as desire won out. She leaned up watching me, meeting my eyes, then nodded. I bent never taking my eyes from her as my tongue gently prodded her folds.

"Oh, God!" She fell back against the pillows, her hand tightening in mine, while the other tightened in my hair. I was pleased as her juices flowed more, her body already responsive as hell to my slightest touch. I gently licked her folds, sucking the swollen nub, but kept it slow and steady on purpose drawing out her pleasure. She started moaning and I grinned. I pulled back a minute.

"Kat'?"

She looked up at me, sweat glistening on her face, her whole body tense with anticipation and want as I breathed deeply into her core. My eyes met hers, my own in want and amusement, hers in want and curiosity.

"I'm gonna make you cum Kat', I want you to relax and hold on for the ride." She nodded eagerly, her fear gone. "I'm gonna hold you hear until I taste every drop, and you can scream, grab me, bite me, whatever you gotta do, but I'm gonna get my fill." She nodded, "You okay with that?"

She was still nodding, "Please Victor." She begged and I wanted to fuck her more than anything else, but I wanted her ready. I wanted her to want me just as bad, but I wanted her to enjoy it. At least with this I was sure she would.

"Hold on darlin'." I threw her other leg over my other shoulder and this time buried my face into her sweet recesses, burying my nose in her scent, drawing my tongue inside her as far as it would reach. She arched up and I reached up pinning her to the bed as I tongue fucked her, she moved against my face and I growled into her. I pulled my tongue back, lapping slowly at her fold, grazing my teeth against her. She moaned and tugged at my hair, making me even fucking harder. There was no way I could want a woman more than I did at this moment; as I tasted her, as my blood roared in my ears in sweet harmony with her unrestrained moans, and as her sweet pussy seemed to beg for my attentions. I lapped at her harder, noticing how her pants and moans began louder and quicker.

Thinking it couldn't get any better than this moment, she proved me wrong, chanting my name in quick succession begging for something she had no idea of. I sucked her clit hard, flicking my tongue across it and I felt her claws dig into my hand, her body arch hard, pressing against my face, her hand tighten in my hair, but she couldn't stop me. She screamed her release, her juices flowing, and her pussy tightening around my tongue. I released her body, shoving my finger inside her as she pulsated around it, sucking her juicy center into my mouth, keeping a constant hard rhythm with my tongue. Her legs locked around me holding me in place, as if I would give this up for anything in the world.

She seemed to finally calm, occasionally shuddering against me, so I slowed the rhythm of my finger. She released my neck, her legs falling limply at my sides, and her hands gently stroking my hair from my face. I gave her a final lap of my tongue before leaning up enough to see her. She looked so fucking beautiful laying there already sated and flushed.

"Enjoy that?"

"Oh, God, yes." She moaned, her body still softly shuddering in aftermath. I drew my finger up slowly letting her see the glistening juices before putting it in my mouth.

"Good, cause I did too." She laughed softly, her voice and laugh husky. "I think I'll do it again."

"No! Victor I-"Nothing else passed her lips as I locked her legs around my neck again with my hands. I lapped the leftover juices slowly forcing her to answer my ministrations once again. I sucked and licked slowly building the anticipation this time.

"What was that 'kitten'?" I asked between the strokes of my tongue, already working her close enough the least amount of extra pressure would put her over the edge.

"You don't have to…" her words were forced through gritted teeth as her body moved against my tongue, begging in its own way.

I suckled sharply bringing her close, before releasing and asking "You don't want me to?"

"Yes!" She damn near shouted as her hand once again buried themselves in my hair. "Please baby, please don't stop!"

I chuckled, ignoring my own cravings as I enjoyed the fruits of my ministrations. I bent placing my fingers against her, parting her folds so I could see the glistening swollen evidence of her need. "You're fucking beautiful." I placed a kiss to her nether lips. "You taste so fucking good." I placed a finger barely inside her teasing her, "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

"Victor, please!" She pushed her hips toward me.

I bent matching the strokes of my tongue to the slow strokes of my finger.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna.." Her sweet words were cut off as she screamed and clawed; her body vibrating even harder this time around me. I relished her taste, her pleasure, finding myself amazed at this tiny woman.

I lay her legs to the side, moving to lay at her side, allowing her to calm down. She took a deep breath, before pouncing on me. I had barely enough time to react as her lips found mine, this time branding me as hers. Her body covered mine, her fingers finding my cock, and then the gasp against my mouth as she clasped it. I rocked against her hand, groaning with pleasure. "Fuck me Kat'." I whispered. She didn't need to be told twice, her body quickly taking mine in as she positioned herself then sat slowly taking me in. She gasped once before shoving down and pulling me inside her. I groaned grasping her hips, but she didn't cry or scream as I expected.

She rocked gently, testing the feeling, and then I lost all thought. Her body seemed to take over in instinct as she fucked me hard and fast, she rode me as if she'd done it a hundred times and perfected the skill along the way. I felt lost as my orgasm grew closer and closer. I moved my hand up around her neck, pulling her down to me, but she didn't hesitate in her rhythm. I pulled her to me pressing a quick kiss to her, and then moving quickly to clasp her shoulder with my teeth. Marking her, blood filled my mouth and her scream filled my ears, but shockingly her walls fluttered around me milking my cock, forcing my orgasm. I released her growling as I bucked my release into her.

She fell to the side without a word. I had to lay there for a moment to catch my breath. I could smell our mixing sex, blood, and desire; it was one of the greatest things I'd ever scented. I leaned up to look at my beautiful mate, only to find her already fast asleep. I laughed aloud, relieved that she slept with a smile upon her face. She'd been satisfied, and then she'd given me just as much satisfaction without even realizing it. She was fucking perfect.


End file.
